The invention relates to a filling valve for aerosol containers, and more particularly to a valve wherein a high pressure fluid can pass through channels therein, these channels not being used during dispensing of the contents from the interior of the container.
Valves are already known for aerosol containers or for liquified gases, wherein outward sealing is assured by way of a resilient gasket which becomes deformed by the fluid introduced into the container during filling thereof with high pressure fluid with a valve applied thereto. Certain types of these valves have the disadvantage of being readily tampered with from the exterior of the container so that it is possible to permit fraudulent dispensing of the contents of such containers.
Other types of valves, intended for sequentially dispensing very small amounts of aerosol, have the disadvantage of requiring an unduly extended period of time for filling up the container.